beelzebubfandomcom-20200223-history
Fuckin' JAP!!
is chapter 225 of the Beelzebub manga. Summary At Hilda's return, she shares a loving embrace with Baby Beel and Lamia while Alaindelon follows with the now restored Furuichi. Irritated by the affectionate displays, Oga yells everyone to shut up and complains that he is extremely tired from staying awake all night. When Alaindelon insists that he is just happy for Furuichi's well-being, Oga coldly states that he is bound to kill him again, remarking on Furuichi's lifeless self. At Ishiyama High School, Akahoshi and his gang gather with the other members of the Killer Six Elements to discuss the matters with Fuji: Ichikawa, Ringo, Nasu, and later Takamiya. A nasty feud quickly breaks out between Ringo and Nasu when they share a spat with one another which is quickly ceased following the delayed arrival of Takamiya, now bandaged on his face and back to his non-delinquent appearance. Afterwards, a more amicable conversation is shared between the delinquents until Takamiya suddenly brings up Oga. Alaindelon then appears in the classroom wearing a uniform for Ishiyama and a teddy bear backpack, much to the bewilderment of the Killer Six Elements. The Demon introduces himself and his status as a Demon before explaining that, because Oga is currently away in a foreign country, he is relaying information from him to them. Takamiya adds that Oga has evidently located the headquarters of the Solomon Company, which comes off as a surprise to the other Killer Six Elements besides Akahoshi. Ringo and Nasu eventually get annoyed by the vagueness of Oga's whereabouts, prompting them to demand where he is. Oga, through Alaindelon, reveals that there is only one place where the Solomon Company headquarters could be: America. In a desert somewhere in the United States of America, Oga and Baby Beel look out across the horizon after they finish their call with their peers back at Ishiyama. Furuichi then comes to them with the news that a trucker has agreed to give them a ride to Los Angeles, which is where they were supposed to be dropped off, hadn't it be for Alaindelon. However, just as they are about to board his truck, they discover on the side of the driver's seat that three men are trying to hijack the truck with machine guns. Oga is oblivious to the scene and casually asks Furuichi whether the trucker is inviting all of them inside the truck, mortifying Furuichi at his friend's outstanding ignorance. Their presence is quickly spotted by the hijackers who begin intimidating the two teenagers, eventually getting angry at Oga's casual nature towards them, which they respond to with intended violence. However, they are all quickly defeated and buried in the concrete ground; Oga states that he can now feel the winds of freedom in the country. The trucker, amazed by Oga's use of "karate", gleefully hugs him for his actions and happily tells him that he will take him whatever he wants because he is so "cool". Oga and Furuichi then board his truck and are driven off to Los Angeles, while the trucker sings loudly to the lyrics of Route 66. During the ride, Furuichi mentions to Oga that he never expected for them to go all the way to America. Oga replies that the circumstances revolving around the Solomon Company has made it inevitable because, apparently, Baby Beel's mother is somewhere in the foreign country. Meanwhile, Hilda rides leisurely from the top of the truck. Characters in order of appearance #Hilda #Beelzebub IV #Alaindelon #Lamia #Takayuki Furuichi #Tatsumi Oga #Shigeru Shigemori #Ryō Haizawa #Kankurō Akahoshi #Ebian Ichikawa #Ringo Hōjō #Yōhei Nasu #Hidetora Tōjō #Shinobu Takamiya #Michael Navigation Category:Chapters